Una segunda oportunidad
by Kunoichi Karla
Summary: Aoshi decide no pasar la Navidad en el Aoiya, Misao sufre su ausencia ¿existirá un milagro de navidad para la Okashira? Oneshot


**Una segunda oportunidad**

_Aclaración: Los personajes de RK son de Watsuki- sama, no me pertenecen (pero se los pedí a Papá Noel, y creo que me los va a dejar en el árbolito por que esta bajo amenaza Je,je)_

_Este oneshot está dedicado a Mego, que va a pasar una bonita Navidad en familia, y a Ann de Shinomori, como indemnizacion por tener que pasar la Navidad conmigo._

_Espero que les guste_

Los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo, pero ella se empeña en mantener la habitación a oscuras.

Hecha un ovillo en su futon solloza dormida. Sueña con las navidades en las que fue feliz, pero no puede evitar sentirse triste por el presente que le teca vivir.

Él la contempla desde la puerta y no puede evitar sentirse desesperadamente angustiado. Está seguro de que está más delgada cada vez, las ojeras más asentadas en su rostro y que su energía va disminuyendo con el correr de los días. La tristeza la consume por dentro, y su cuerpo no hace más que reflejarlo. Sabe que es el culpable, pero ya es tarde y esto es lo único que puede hacer.

Se acerca silencioso y se acuesta a su lado. Acaricia su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas que dormida deja correr libremente. La muchacha reacciona a su tierno roce, mueve los ojos bajo los párpados, pero no despierta. Solo busca su hombro para descansar allí, como todas las noches desde que hace años se marchó en vísperas de navidad.

- Shhh, todo esta bien.- susurra roncamente.- Ya no tienes por que llorar.- y besa su frente con detenimiento.

Ella continúa durmiendo. Ahora más tranquila esboza una pequeña sonrisa, no más que una mueca, pero de verdadera conformidad. Él se pregunta si algún día volverá a ver en sus labios las sonrisas tan llenas de luz que en tiempos que ahora le parecen distantes, ella regalaba sin reservas.

Permanece despierto toda la noche. Él ya no siente cansancio ni sueño, solo deseos de permanecer allí, y velar por ella.

Al parecer ya pasaron muchas horas, y los ruidos mundanos le dicen que el Aoiya ya despertó para comenzar un día más. Un día más en el que él debe irse antes de que ella despierte.

Acaricia su cabello, respira su aliento y la observa afanosamente, como intentando que su imagen quede por siempre grabada en su retina.

Alguien se acerca por el pasillo canturreando palabras que él oyó hace tiempo de los labios de su ángel. Palabras que siendo pequeña le dedicó en una Noche Buena, cuando los fuegos artificiales lograban asombrarla

- Okón, has que Misao se levante. No podemos dejar que ella también….-, se interrumpe al ver a la niña que la castaña lleva en brazos.-

-… y no lo permitiremos, Okina.- responde la kunoichi comprendiendo a lo que se refiere.- Amor, -, dice a su hija- ¿Por qué no vas con Okina y le cantas?-

- Oh, si, ven conmigo.- dice el anciano tomándola en brazos- Dime, ¿Quién te enseñó esa canción tan bonita?-

- …Mi…Misao- sama, Jia.- responde la pequeña interesada en conversar

Aoshi vuelve a besarla para despedirse. La acomoda en la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de irse vuelve a mirarla. No puede evitar desear quedarse, pero ya no puede.

Traspasa la puerta sin ser visto por nadie. Al momento de pasar junto a Okón, la muchacha se abraza diciendo que alguna ventana debe estar abierta dejando entrar la brisa. Okina sonríe con pesar, y él solo aguardará en las penumbras de la eternidad a que otra vez su ángel caiga en los brazos de Morfeo, donde puede visitarla, secar sus lágrimas y mitigar su dolor.

El sol de la mañana en el rostro lo despierta. Siente un dolor en el pecho que solo se compara con el que sintió ante la muerte de sus amigos Onis, pero tal vez más intenso.

Mientras se sienta en el futon se seca las majillas extrañamente húmedas, y mira a su alrededor. Ve que aún se encuentra en la pequeña y fría habitación de la posada en la que decidió pasar esos días festivos. Por extraño que parezca, intenta recordar lo que soñó y así, tal vez, justificar su pena; pero no logra traer a su memoria más que una imagen…

Flash Back

Misao despierta en su dormitorio, en su futon, rodeada de sus cosas. No de las propias, sino de las de él.

Se hace un ovillo cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, y descubre que las sábanas solo huelen a tela, y que la temperatura solo es la de su propio cuerpo. De él ya no queda nada. La sensación de vacío que siente es desesperante, solo desea morir.

Él, que la observa desde la oscuridad, lo sabe por su llanto, por la congoja que en este se refleja, por la ausencia mortal de su sonrisa, la cual parece solo él recordar. Día a día ve su agonía, lenta y dolorosa. No puede hacer nada, ese es el infierno que le toca vivir por las muertes que causó, es la condena a sus pecados, pero ¿Qué mal hizo ella? ¿Acaso tan malo era darle amor a un ser como él? ¿Acaso ese era el precio de hacer feliz a un hombre indigno de perdón?

Entonces la oye musitar algo entre sollozos…

- Aoshi… Aoshi… ¿Por qué no me dejaste quererte?...nunca te exigí que hicieras lo mismo, … solo quería su presencia, Aoshi sama, … solo lo quería a usted.-

…No, ese no era el precio y él no era indigno. El perdón solo se lo había negado él, y ese era el sufrimiento que Él le había causado con cada una de sus ausencias, cada vez que le había negado su compañía, con cada silencio, con cada huida.

..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..

Suspira nuevamente. Dos horas. Dos horas habían pasado desde que había terminado de cenar y estaba sentada en la puerta esperando su llegada.

De a momentos canturrea una canción que había regresado a su memoria sin saber por que.

Perdiendo su mirada en la nieve, se queda en silencio y lo recuerda.

Flash back

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales estallar lejanos la despiertan. Todo esta oscuro, pero por entre las hendijas de la vieja casilla de madera puede verlos colorear el cielo.

Sale de su futon y se dirige a la pared del otro extremo de la habitación para poder ver mejor.

- Misao ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta una voz ronca pero apacible y murmurante.

- Aoshi sama! - exclama feliz, intentando ubicarlo entre las sombras en las que esta inmersa la habitación. Gracias al resplandor de la luna logra vislumbrarlo, sentado en un rincón, cruzado de brazos y con las kodachis dentro de una misma funda a su lado. Se dirige a él tanteando al oscuro, y estando a su lado busca una hendija por la cual mirar.- ¿ha visto que lindos son, Aoshi sama?-

- Si, pero ya es muy tarde. Ve a dormir, Misao.-

- Por favor, Aoshi sama. Déjeme observar un rato más.- suplica viéndolo a los ojos tan directamente como sabe solo ella puede hacerlo.

Lo oye suspirar.

- ¿te aguantarás el frío, Misao?-

- soy una ninja, Aoshi sama. – responde poniéndose en posición de ataque.

El joven se pone de pie mientras ella lo observa. Realmente es alto. La cubre con una manta y le toma la mano.

- Hannya, saldré con Misao un momento. Vigila la zona.- Dice a viva voz, y al instante, el hombre aparece de entre las sombras y asintiendo con solo un movimiento de cabeza desaparece ante sus ojos. Nada sorprendente para ella.

Aoshi la lleva fuera de la casilla, pero la nieve le da a las rodillas y no podrá caminar. Para él no representa mayores molestias. La levanta en brazos y se sienta en un tronco cercano. Juntos ven la nieve caer, y los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo.

Se siente maravillada observando, cree que tanta bellaza no puede caber en sus ojos. De pronto, sin saber por que, vuelve la vista a él. Lo encuentra con la mirada perdida en el cielo. No lo ve asombrado ni contento, solo esta allí, tal vez preocupado, tal vez solo pensando.

- Aoshi sama?- él la mira.- yo… yo no tengo un obsequio para usted.- dice apenada.

- …- se sorprende por la reacción de ella, y solo después de un instante dice:- no te preocupes, Misao. No tienes por que obsequiarme nada.-

-…pero… yo… aprendí una canción, Aoshi sama… Quiero regalársela.- la vergüenza que hace que sus mejillas se cubran de rojo también la hace abrazarlo para escapar de su mirada. - "yo… vi una vez un ángel,- comienza a cantar con un nudo en la garganta.-…él vela por mi./Tiene ojos azules,/ brillantes y hermosos,/ Profundos y dulces/ …para mi…/"- no puede evitar pensar que parece estar hablando de él, pero al oír su silencio expectante comprende que todo esta bien, y continua-" Lo veo en mis sueños/ sonríe para mi/ Me cuenta historias, / aleja mis miedos/ No tiene alas,/ no es mágico/ no es celestial/…pero sé que me cuida/ yo…"- Aoshi la arroja al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

- Silencio.-, le ordena. Y al mismo tiempo varios shuriken se clavan en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Los están atacando.

Fin del flash back

Sonríe al recordarlo. Aún se avergüenza de haber cantado para Aoshi. Además, jamás supo si la canción le había gustado. Lo último que recuerda de aquella navidad fue lo de después del combate.

Flash back

Él va a buscarla. Ella aún permanece oculta detrás del tronco. La levanta en brazos y la nieve se desprende de su ropa. Muchos más fuegos artificiales explotan repentinamente provocando un gran estruendo. Se sobresalta inevitablemente y luego sonríe.

- Feliz navidad, Misao!- le dice mientras, junto con los Onis, parten rumbo a Kyoto.

Fin del flash back

Para ella fue una navidad inolvidable. No por ser la primera lejos del Aoiya, sino por ser la única que pasó junto a él.

Sonríe casi imperceptiblemente en un intento de resignación. No comprende por que nunca "puede" quedarse, por que no se permite ser feliz.

- Misao, vamos, entra.-, la llama Okina desde la puerta.

- No, Jiya. Esperaré un poco más.-

- Ya casi es media noche, Misao. Entra a brindar con nosotros.- Insiste el anciano. Ella mira una vez más hacia la calle, pero él no está allí. Sonríe tristemente y entra seguida por los efusivos abrazos del viejo ya un poco alegre (por tanto beber sake, claro)

Brinda, abraza y besa a los Onis, a su familia. Tiene buenos deseos y mantiene una verdadera y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Pelea con Shiro y Kuro, recibe los "cariñosos" regaños de Okón, y lidia con los abrazos y ataques de melancolía/alegría/melancolía de Okina. Por un momento logra olvidar la ausencia que la entristece.

Sin embargo, entrada la madruga, en la oscuridad de su habitación, no puede evitar sentirse vacía. Jamás se acostumbrará a sus ausencias.

Flash back

Ella corre de un lado a otro con los preparativos para la celebración, también hace correr a los demás Onis a excepción de Aoshi, claro, que está meditando en el templo donde el bullicio no logra alcanzarlo.

Enumera mentalmente todas las cosas que aún le quedan por hacer: decorar el salón, comprar un pavo, enviar a los muchachos por el sake, buscar un pino, preparar postres, comprar un regalo para Aoshi sama…

Cuando de pronto lo ve parado en la puerta, observándola.

- Aoshi sama!!- exclama feliz y sorprendida. - ¿en que puedo ayudar…-, pero se ve interrumpida por él.

-Tengo una misión, Saito me pidió ayuda.- le dice manteniendo la vista al frente, pero sin mirarla a la cara.

- ¿no puede ser después de la navidad, Aoshi sama?- le pregunta ella de modo suplicante.

- No, la situación es complicada.- responde igual de frío que siempre.- Debo irme ya.-

- Pero…-

- …No, Misao.- la interrumpe para no continuar oyendo sus quejas y pretextos mientras abandona la habitación.

Misao se queda un instante viendo el sitio, ahora vacío, donde él había estado parado. Sabe que está mintiendo por que lo único que pretende es pasar la celebración lejos de ellos, en un lugar apartado, donde no reciba el afecto de ella ni pueda verse empapado de la felicidad de la que es indigno, como lo hizo desde que regresó al Aoiya. La chica reacciona espontáneamente y sale de la habitación intentado alcanzarlo.

- Déjeme despedirlo al menos.- grita mientras lo sigue, pero él no se detiene ni aminora la marcha.

La chica lo alcanza en la salida y lo toma por el hombro haciéndolo girar hacia ella. Él la mira enfadado por su insolente arrebato, pero todas las palabras mueren en sus labios cuando ella, ignorando completamente su enojo, se cuelga de su cuello en un abrazo y besa su mejilla.

- Que tenga una feliz navidad, Aoshi sama.- le susurra en el oído. Y antes de que él pueda articular palabra, se suelta de su abrazo y corre de regreso al interior del restaurante.

Fin del flash back

- Tonto, Aoshi!!- exclama con más pena que enojo ya metiéndose en el futon.

No puede evitar sentirse desilusionada. Después de todo, aún guardaba la esperanza de que regresara antes de la media noche. Y se siente peor aún cuando cree que otro año más deberá conformarse pensando que su mejor navidad fue la que paso con él en una pocilga rotosa en medio del camino por no llegar a tiempo al Aoiya (N. A.: se refiere a la navidad de los fuegos artificiales. Los calificativos dependen de los estados de ánimo)

Una lágrima rebelde corre por su mejilla.

- Tonta, no solucionas nada llorando- se dice así misma en un murmullo.

Poco después de secar unas cuantas lágrimas más, logra a dormirse.

Una caricia en la mejilla la despierta, aunque no completamente. Gira en el futon para encontrarse de lleno con un hombro cómodo y acogedor en el que descansa la cabeza. Entonces, con una caricia su rostro es despejado de las hebras que molestamente lo cubren, y abre los ojos. Lo mira confundida, como si no estuviera segura de lo que esta viendo.

Él sonríe con ternura ante su cara de incredulidad y le seca las mejillas con el pulgar. La acerca en un abrazo a su cuerpo cálido. Misao lo comprende y concurre al encuentro mudo de sus labios, pero él se detiene a la escasa distancia de poder respirar su aliento.

- ¿Aún estoy a tiempo?-, le pregunta con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

- ¿De que habla?- cuestiona tan feliz que se siente incapaz de comprender.

Aoshi ve su sonrisa y comprende que sí. Si vive a partir de ese momento como lo debería haber hecho siempre no tendrá de que arrepentirse.

Sin aclarar la mente de la chica, acaba con la escasa distancia que los separa en un beso tierno y despreocupado.

- Feliz navidad, Misao.-, susurra viéndose en sus ojos verdes y cristalinos.

- Feliz navidad, Aoshi sama.-

* * *

N/A: Sé que no es una idea original, pero sentí ganas de escribirla. Aún así me costó bastante por que la primera vez no se entendía nada, y la segunda... no lo sé, ustedes me dirán.

Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad acepto cualquier crítica. Si no se entiende solo díganlo y veré como puedo arreglarlo.

Déjenme, por favor, reviws o me envian un correo (direccion en mi perfil), sin más, un beso grande y una MUY, pero MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Agradecimientos especiales a Mego, por su amistad y aguante; a Ann de Shinomori por su sinceridad y por ser incondicional conmigo, y a todos aquellos que lean esto por haber llegado hasta acá.

Adio!


End file.
